


Value Reputation and Talent

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You hated Zen’s acting agency. You hated the stupid contract he had with them. They weren’t helping him with his dream of being a musical actor. You had connections that would help Zen, but he just got used to allowing Jumin to help him with his connections. Maybe the connections you have will get through to Zen, after your secret is out.





	Value Reputation and Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).



Title: Value Reputation and Talent

Category: Mystic Messenger

Rating: T

Pairing: MC/ZEN

Summary: You hated Zen’s acting agency. You hated the stupid contract he had with them. They weren’t helping him with his dream of being a musical actor. You had connections that would help Zen, but he just got used to allowing Jumin to help him with his connections. Maybe the connections you have will get through to Zen, after your secret is out.

This is a second story for Ameri_Lie with her second favorite character. She’s an amazing person and has helped motivate me more than what I could ever express in words.

I don’t own any rights to the franchise

~~Story Begins~~

You sat on the couch at the apartment you shared with your celebrity boyfriend who was currently not here. You was a celebrity too and begged Seven not to say anything to Zen about it. Why? You used to be a big musical actress star but after a party celebration that went wrong for one of your former close friends, you left the stage unless it was for minor role. You did a lot of musical voice acting now and you enjoyed that better, a lot better. 

Anyway, your boyfriend wasn’t in the apartment with you because he was currently onstage playing as the first love interest who is a minor character that gets killed off. It was his newest musical work and tonight was premiere night which you couldn’t go to or be there because of a contract.

A stupid, controlling contract that wasn’t even doing your boyfriend justice.

What kind of agency gives their talents only two musicals in five months before Jumin got involved and hired Zen for his company’s ads. What kind of agency only gives Zen minor roles and the ones with less talent and passion for the major roles? What kind of agency forces you to step down as Zen’s manager only to give him someone who is rude and always late?

You was waiting for the day where they told you that you could no longer live with Zen. If that day comes, you’ll be raising hell. It kind of pays to be a celebrity that has a larger fanbase than Echo’s Girl, but you are hoping it doesn’t come down to that.

You laid your head against the back of the couch and closed your eyes. You had connections in the musical industry, you knew a lot of agents would pay for Zen to break his contract to join them. Not just because of your connections, but because of his acting skills and his passion. Zen is the metaphorical needle in a haystack that everyone is looking for.

In fact, your two agents were there at premiere night, to watch your boyfriend. You gave Jaehee a head’s up over it so she could research them, tip Zen off, and convince him to take their offers if they give him one. You had to stay quiet about it otherwise Zen might get the feeling that they were only looking at him due to you instead of his acting. 

Your phone rang causing you to look at the time, it was time for the intermission, but the call wasn’t from Zen or Jaehee, but from one of your agents.

“Hello Hale,” you greeted. “So, how’s Zen’s musical so far?”

Even though you left the stage musical industry due to the celebration party and critics, but Hale stayed by your side and introduced you into voice acting. She would find works for you to do, never the main character and you used a second stage name. Your first stage name was for voice acting so your second stage name was for your musical works.

Less pressure. Less media with the voice acting. So, why did you fall in love with Zen who is becoming a celebrity? Your secret is going to come out soon. Curse your blessed stars.

“It’s going great. A shame that Zen died almost right away,” Hale said over the phone. “Anyway, I have a work piece you might be interested in.”

“You will be playing a somewhat main character. Now here me out,” Hale said causing you to close your mouth that you had opened. “The musical is essentially about this male wolf meeting his new co-workers that are mostly female except for one character who is a male, and being in a relationship with them. Each lead as their own route and it is already being discussed into becoming an anime. I have already added your name to voice the anime but I think it will be better publicity for the musical and anime if you played in both as the same character.”

“I’m interested. Can you send me the scripts?”

“I’m just waiting for them to send me the scripts myself,” Hale said. “Your character is an adult bunny who works under the female wolf. It is really cute, emotional, and so adorable. I know you’ll like it.”

“You always did know my taste,” you said smiling.

“By the way, Hal and I will be trying to get Zen to leave his contract to join Hal or me. However, I thought you was trying to avoid the public eye. Dating Zen will only bring you back into focus.”

“I know, but I love him and he’s reminded me of how much fun and passion can go into acting on stage as the main lead. I don’t miss it, but he just brings the parts alive.”

“He rekindled the love of acting in you, didn’t he?”

“Yes. I’ve seen him at his low and how he overcame his critics. I wished I had the courage and amazing support like he did. I only had you two and the bartender on my side for that night,” You said. “He also stayed true to himself.”

“You two would be like the new power couple, like those movie stars only without the divorce.”

“You know that’s not like me,” you said.

“I know, oh, the show is about to start,” Hale said. “Toodles!”

Zen was starting to get antsy. His last show was three months ago, the agency he was with kept putting him on the book burner, two new highly respected agents kept trying to get him to sign a contract with them, and you was busy at work that left him alone most of the time. He still didn’t know what you did for a living but you very rarely came home upset or sad, so he didn’t question it. 

Now he wishes he did so he could surprise you at work.

His phone rang causing him to answer, “Hello, this is Zen,” he greeted hoping for a new role. He knew it wasn’t you because you had a special ringtone.

“Zen, hello, this is Hal,” the person said. “I am wondering if we could talk sometime. How does today at the music theater sound?”

“You and Hale don’t take no for an answer, do you?” Zen asked.

“In your case, no.”

“My case? How is mine any different than other actors who refuse you?”

“Because you have the passion and talent that isn’t being shown or acknowledge,” Hal said. “Also, because someone asked us to get you out of your contract that is obviously hurting you more than it is helping.”

“So, you are trying to get me to join because of connections,” Zen said. “I want people to look at me because of my reputation and talent.”

“We don’t just accept people who have connections,” Hal said. “I know you are familiar with Echo Girl, she tried to use her connection with her father to get us to sign a contract with her. It didn’t work, obviously. We want our clients to be like you, full of passion and talent for the show business. Anyway, just meet me at the musical theater. I’m going to be there in thirty minutes plus I already have a job lined up for you if you accept. Sure, it’s not a live show performance but you’ll be a musical voice actor for an animated version of a musical. That should keep you busy for a while. I know it isn’t in your wheelhouse, but it will help get you more notified.”

The call ended and Zen was tempted to ignore it, but he hasn’t had a script in months. So he went to the theater where Hal was waiting.

Hal had golden hair with amethyst eyes, essentially a more work-driven Yoosung that actually knew how to pull off a bowtie. “I’m here,” Zen said gritting his teeth. “Start talking.”

“About?” Hal asked.

“This job over voice acting,” Zen said. 

“Ah, well, a male wolf starts his first day at his job and meets seven different animal people, six female, one male. The musical is compressed of time and can only do the good endings of the routes. The animated series can explore each route in more depth. Each season would be a route.”

“How many routes are there?”

“Eight. You will play as the leading male wolf by the way. The one in the musical now refuses to do the voice acting.”

“What’s the catch? Break my current contract and go into one with you?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Why? We can treat you so much better. Get you better jobs.”

“Because by breaking a contract, I feel like I’m cheating,” Zen said. “I don’t want my girlfriend to think that I could cheat on her as easily because it benefits me. It wouldn’t be fair to her after all that we’ve been through.”

“(Y/N) will not and does not think like that. She’ll support you no matter what you decide,” Hal said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re - wait a minute,” Zen said. “How do you know (Y/N) is my girlfriend?”

“Shall we go inside? It’s a bit chilly out here,” Hal said as he entered the theater.

“Hey!” Zen yelled outraged and followed Hal into the theater only to stop dead in his tracks.

You was on the stage, a pair of white bunny ears were on top of you head, a white dress with short sleeves stopped above your knees with a carrot design stitched onto the hem of the dress, white fluffy wristbands were on your wrist, white stockings covered your legs with carrots designed on the sides, and white dress shoes with a wedge covered your feet. You had a cute, fluffy bunny tail on your back.

Your hand was outstretched as a man with black shaggy hair wore black wolf ears on top, a black shirt untucked from the black pants with a black wolf tail holding it. His lips were on top of your skin.

“I know,” you voice said with so much sadness that Zen who had no idea what was going and had two bouts of anger (Hal and than the man on stage with you) but he was ready to tear up, “that I am not the one you truly love.” You pulled your hand away from the kneeling man. “My spot in the world is not in this carrot cafe that I didn’t realize was my dream until you came along, but by being Lupe’s assistant.”

The man stood up as you stepped further onto the stage, “Susu-”

You spun around, the hem of your dressing raised upward from the movement before setting back down, “I won’t forget all that you have done for me,” you said faking a smile as your voice sounded cheerful, but your eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “However, I know you will. I'll be cheering on the sidelines for you to find your true end.”

The curtains closed in between you and the wolf character. The white curtain had five different food shapes each with their own color. A voice over the loudspeaker caused Zen to look up as the wolf man stood up straight. “Thus the conclusion of Susu’s route comes to a close. Now there’s two more dreams for you to crush before this world ends, unless you wish to stay here, Hye?”

A symbol of a carrot in a orange appeared with the other symbols as the lights dimmed, the voice continued to speak. “Hye will have time to think over his choice for it is time for the audience to take a break. The game will begin again in twenty minutes, so please be back in your seats by then. Thank you.”

The lights came back on and you poked your head out of the curtain as you talked to the wolf, “Thanks for eating the carrot cake in your all meat diet.”

The wolf man laughed as you disappeared behind the curtain which he followed, “Still not all up to my taste but you did try meat in your all vegetable diet, bunny.”

Hal let out a blissful sigh, “My sister wasn’t kidding over how adorable (Y/N) looks as a bunny. It’s great to see her on stage again, especially with a major role.”

“Again?” Zen asked.

“Yes. (Y/N) used to be on stage all the time, that is until critics got to her, so she moved away from the spotlight only to find work within the voice acting industry. She’s been in games, animes, and animated movies. If you want, I can get you a DVD of every play and musical she has been in, plus all of her voice acting works. All you need to do is sign a contract with me.”

Zen looked at the stage before looking back at Hal, “Fine, I’ll enter a contract with you.”

“Excellent!” Hal said. “Let’s stop by my office to do the paperwork and I’ll give you what I promised.”

“There’s one more thing.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I need a duplicate of everything that you are giving me to give to a friend.”

“Done and done. Oh, don’t worry, you also have two tickets to tomorrow’s premiere night.”

Zen started at Hal before looking at the stage and followed Hal.

When you entered your apartment, you noticed that Zen and Jaehee was staring at you in surprise. “Uhh...I’m home?” you said slowly. It seemed like they were watching something on the television but they have never paused whatever they were watching in a hurry before.

“You aren’t going out to party with the cast?” Zen asked.

“No?” you said completely unsure. Did you walk into a private moment between the two of them?

“It’s like tradition!” Zen said jumping up to his feet. “All members of the crew celebrate at the completion of a play the night before the premiere!”

“I don’t,” you said. Not after your co-worker who happened to be a close friend until they blamed you for them getting into an accident when you offered fifteen times to call a taxi for them to get home before they left you at the bar saying you was too busy nagging them. Needless to say, that friendship is gone especially after that co-worker said it was all your fault for not making sure they had a ride home. “Does it matter?”

Jaehee actually broke the short silence but not in the way you expected. “Why did you leave the stage? You are amazing and passionate and oh my god, you was like so powerful. Your voice acting is too, but still seeing you on stage is so breathtaking! Like seeing Zen on stage breathtaking.” She actually ran in between you and Zen and grabbed your arms, sparkles in her eyes. “Zen actually convinced Mr. Han to let me have the next three days off so we could watch you perform on stage live.”

“Jaehee, that was supposed to be a secret,” Zen said. 

“How did you two know about that?” you asked.

“I signed a contract with Hal,” Zen said. “Because he met me at the musical theater and walked into it. I followed and saw you in your costume performing.” His face got red and gently moved Jaehee out of the way.

You thought the red in his face was from a blush. “Oh, congratulations with getting the new contract with Hal and Hale. They are really nice and Hale is my agent.”

“We didn’t know this?” Jaehee asked. She needs to add this to her information list she has over the RFA members plus to look up any merchandise that is out there for you. Your agent might be able to help her with finding the merchandise.

“Stage names are a blessing,” you said. “Hal and Hale find jobs that will last a while, plus side jobs. They don’t just sign contracts with anyone, but with those who have new talent and passion.”

You was engulfed in a tight hug by your boyfriend, “Thank you (Y/N), thank you for doing everything you can to support me and help me improve.”

“You would have done it for me,” you said. Than Zen pulled away from you with a glare. “Zen?”

“Who's the man who is the male wolf? I saw him kissing your hand! You need to be careful! All men are wolves, (Y/N). All of them.”

You couldn’t help but laugh considering that the main lead is playing as a male wolf. “I know, Zen. I know, but the only wolf I love and want you is you as my wolf.”


End file.
